those_who_flyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seren Nightstar
Seren Nightstar is a demi-angel and a student at Caelum Academy of the Arcane. She is a friend of Ember Phoenixheart. Physical Description Seren is willowy, with long black hair, deep blue eyes like the night sky, and very pale skin. She has a heart-shaped face. Her wings are deep purple that fades to black at the tips, and they are often speckled with silver stardust. Her aura is dark, vivid purple and blue, like a night sky. Seren enjoys wearing dark, flowing clothing in black, purple, and blue. Personality Seren is possibly more sarcastic, blunt, and stubborn than even Ember, but if Ember is fiery and passionate, Seren is cool, calm, and collected. She is introverted, tending to be quiet and observant, thinking pragmatically and trying to see the bigger picture. When she gets angry, she doesn’t immediately explode with heat— she’s ice cold, and bitingly judgmental. She only explodes when she cannot contain herself. Seren may seem bitter and unapproachable at first, and not much warmer once she makes friends, but she is loyal, trustworthy, and fearless. Magical Powers and Abilities Seren practices Celestial Magic, which allows her to channel power from celestial bodies. Celestial magic is incredibly powerful, and it takes a significant amount of energy from the practitioner, but it has no inherent advantage against demons. Seren wields a plasma-charged sword called Starshard. '''Combative Celestial Fire: '''Seren can manipulate celestial fire, and directly manifest dark energy for use in battle. * '''Plasma Spheres: '''Balls of celestial fire that Seren can launch at enemies. The default color of Seren's plasma spheres is a pale blue-green, but they can vary in color from red (weakest) to bright blue (strongest). She can also produce neutral floating plasma lights. * '''Solar Flares: '''A kind of whip or rope made of plasma, which can bind or damage opponents. * '''Moonlight Mirror Shield: '''Seren can conjure a silver mirror that reflects magic back at the opponent. * '''Meteor Shower: '''She can make many plasma balls rain from the sky. * '''Supernova: '''A gigantic plasma sphere that explodes and obliterates anything in close proximity to it, forming a crater. When combined with Ember's Firestorm, it is unspeakably powerful, but it leaves them both completely exhausted. * '''Black Hole Generation: '''Seren can produce a tiny black hole, which will suck enemies into it (and deposit them somewhere on the Astral Plane). It takes more energy to close than to create. '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Seren has limited control over gravity. She is able to levitate things or temporarily change the center of gravity. '''Time Manipulation: '''She has very limited control over time, able to slow it down, but it requires so much energy that she will collapse after using it. '''Astral Projection: '''Most Celestials are particularly accomplished at Astral travel, and can open portals more easily than other demi-angels. Relationships Ember Seren recognizes a kinship with Ember as soon as she meets her. Though she finds Ember impulsive and irritating at times, she appreciates and respects Ember, and eventually deeply trusts her. Aracelis Aracelis and Seren are perfect roommates. They have similar personalities, if different interests, and they get along well together. Seren feels closer to Aracelis than to anyone else in the friend group, and is more comfortable talking to Aracelis than the rest of the group.